A single-level undo mechanism is provided by software packages, such as the Microsoft Word, version 5.0, word processing package, which is sold by Microsoft Corporation of Redmond, Washington. The single level undo mechanism allows a user command to be undone (i.e., the effects of the command are reversed) after the command has already been performed. The undo command is typically performed by selecting a menu item that lists the undo command as an option. The user is limited to a single level of undoing of commands and, thus, can only reverse the most recently executed command.